Buffy's Crush
by Just a Complicated Person
Summary: In an alternate timeline starting after she moves back home, Buffy develops an unexpected crush on SOMEONE ELSE close to her. But who is it? And how did it happen? And what will happen when that person finds out? A romantic journey for the ages begins here.
1. The Realization

Buffy and Andi had both finished swimming at an outdoor pool one day. As the two girls walked into a locker room, Andi said, "Man that was such a good swim. But we better get all that chlorine out of our hair now." Buffy smiled as she said, "You're telling me." The two thirteen year old girls took off their bathing suits and immediately stepped into the shower completely naked. As the water began to run down their bodies, Andi said, "So... I saw Marty kind of checking you out while we were swimming. You ever gonna try to ask him out?" As Buffy began to get her hair wet she said, "Andi, I like Marty as a friend. He's good to compete against but... I don't know why but... I'm not into him in a romantic way." A confused Andi said, "But I thought you two flirted from time to time and..." As Buffy began to rub soap in her hair she said, "It wasn't flirting. It was competitive friendliness. It... ooo." A concerned Andi said, "What? What is it?" Buffy then said, "My shoulder feels like it has a cramp." Andi then said, "You push yourself too hard Buffy. Here, let me give you a massage." Andi then stood behind Buffy and said, "Now just stand still."

Andi then put her hands on Buffy's bare shoulders and began to rub them. Buffy instantly began to feel relaxed and pleased as she said, "Ohhh yeah. That feels so good Andi." Andi began to move her hands onto Buffy's back as she said, "Glad you like it. So Buffy, what kind of guy would you want to date if Marty is out of the picture now." As Buffy smiled at the feeling of Andi massaging her, she said, "I just want someone who is kind, caring, and easy to be around, and just knows how to make me feel good inside." Andi smiled as she said, "Well no matter what happens, you'll always have me. So anyway, how do you feel?" Buffy smiled as she turned around to look at Andi and said, "Much better. Thank you so much girl."

Andi then opened up her arms and so did Buffy. The two girls hugged each other tightly, But as they hugged each other, Buffy began to feel warm and tingly inside. Somehow the feeling of Andi's arms around her body, her breasts being pushed against her own breasts, and their heads brushing against one another was making Buffy feel strangely extra happy inside. Andi then broke the hug and said, "Well, better get dried up and changed now." Andi then walked away as Buffy found herself starring at Andi's naked body walking away as she said, "Yeah. Things have changed now."

That night Buffy was lying in her bed. She was only wearing her bra and panties as she found herself starring at the ceiling of her room. Suddenly Buffy heard Andi's voice say, "Buffy." Buffy turned her head and saw Andi standing at the doorway of her room wearing a bath robe. A confused Buffy said, "Andi, what are you doing here?" Andi then said, "I thought you might want some company tonight... in bed." Andi then let her bath robe fall off and suddenly Andi was now standing completely naked in front of Buffy. Buffy stood mesmerized as Andi got onto Buffy's bed on all fours. Andi then reached behind Buffy's back and undid her bra, and then pulled down Buffy's panties. Andi then brought her face to Buffy's. The two's lips began to move towards the other's and then... they both kissed. Instantly the two middle school age schools girls wrapped their arms around the others' naked body. Buffy found her hands holding onto Andi's back tightly, while Andi moved her hands down and grabbed Buffy's buttocks hard. Andi then broke her kiss with Buffy to move her face down and began to suck on Buffy's underage breasts. Buffy moaned as she felt Andi lick her sensitive spots. Then Buffy and Andi each began to rub their womanhood on the other. Buffy began to rub against Andi leg faster and faster until she yelled, "Ooooohhhh!"

Then Buffy opened her eyes and saw she was in bed all alone. It had all been a dream. Buffy then sat up and turned to look at a picture of Andi she had near her bed. Buffy looked at the picture for a moment and then said, "Oh man. I have a crush on Andi Mack."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. The Confession

Buffy was feeling nervous as she walked down the sidewalk that morning. She couldn't get her dream from the previous night out of her head. No matter how hard she tried, the visuals and feelings of kissing, touching, and loving Andi's naked body just wouldn't leave her mind. As Buffy entered her favorite restaurant: _The Spoon_ , she sat nervously. For Buffy, her entire identity was changing. What she thought she wanted in life and who she thought she wanted was beginning to completely change. Suddenly Buffy heard Cyrus' voice say, "Have you seen Andi?" A startled Buffy said, "NO! WHY DO YOU ASK?" As Cyrus began to sit in front of Buffy he said, "No reason. So why are you so..." Suddenly Cyrus heard a beeping sound on his voice. He looked at it and said, "Oh. That's a text from Andi. She can't meet us this morning because Jonah is finally back from camp and the two wanna spend time together. So I guess that means we have to go a whole day without those two." Buffy looked down as she said, "Oh."

Cyrus then noticing Buffy seemed down said, "Wait. Are you feeling sad because you aren't gonna see Jonah today?" Buffy's face began to blush as she said, "No." Cyrus' eyes lit up as he said, "That's a total look of jealously I'm seeing. You're jealous that Andi has kept you from seeing Jonah today." A frustrated Buffy said, "I'm not upset about Jonah." Cyrus then said, "But Buffy. That's a look of jealousy and heartbreak I see in your face. You have to be..." A frustrated Buffy then blurt out, "I _am_ jealous and heart broken right now. But it's not over Jonah." A confused Cyrus said, "But if you're not crushing on Jonah then... oh my God. Oh my God. You're..." Buffy then slowly said, "I'm... crushing... on Andi. Cyrus, I... I'm in love with Andi." Tears began to come out of Buffy's eyes as Cyrus said, "Buffy, I... I had no idea." Buffy began to wipe some tears from her eyes as she said, "Me neither. I... I always thought I was completely in control of my emotions. Nothing could ever conquer me. Not even my feelings. But then... these weird thoughts started coming into my head and now... I feel like I've lost control of everything in my brain now." Cyrus then made a small smile as he held Buffy's hand and said, "Buffy. Maybe you've lost control of your feelings... but you'll never lose your friends." Buffy smiled as she squeezed Cyrus' hand in affection.

Later Buffy and Cyrus were walking together in a park as Cyrus said, "So you have to tell me everything. When did these feelings start?" Buffy made a small smile as she said, "I guess it started during that real brief time I thought I had moved away for good from you guys. I mean I missed everyone but when I thought about Andi... missing her hurt even more." Then Cyrus said, "So of course she was the one you saw first when you moved back. Makes sense. And to think, I thought you like Jonah. Then I thought you liked Walker." Buffy giggled a bit as she said, "I did like Walker... for making that amazing painting of Andi. I so wish he put that painting up for sale so I could buy it." Then Cyrus said, "But when was the moment you really knew how you felt about Andi?" Then Buffy said, "Well I think I really realized it when I was going to bed the other night. I was remembering when me and Andi used to have these all day play dates when we were really little. We'd often sleep in the same bed naked at night. I missed those times, and I was starting to wish I could sleep with Andi again. The two of us naked in bed together cuddling. But then I began to dream of the two of us doing more than cuddling if you get what I mean." A wide eyed Cyrus said, "Wow. I think I do. So are you gonna tell Andi how you feel?" Buffy sighed as she said, "I... I'm not sure." Then Buffy heard her cell phone ring. Buffy answered it and said, "Hello?" Buffy then heard Andi say, "Hey Buffy. It's Andi." A surprised Buffy said, "Oh. Hey Andi. How are you doing?" Andi then said, "Well... I have something I need to talk to you about? Do you wanna stay over at my place tonight? Like when we used to have all day play dates together?" Buffy then gulped and said, "Um... yeah. Sure..."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 _*Author's Note - What do you all want to happen next? Comment and message to let me know._


	3. Buffy Finally Tells Her

Buffy knocked on the door to Andi and Bex's apartment. Buffy felt her heart beating hard as the anticipation she had of seeing Andi grew. Then the door opened and a smiling Andi appeared before Buffy. Andi then said, "Hey Buffy. Come on in. Thanks for agreeing to do a sleepover last minute." As Buffy stepped in she said, "Hey. I'm always here for you girl. So... is Bex here?" Andi turned her head and said, "No. She's actually not going to be here because she's spending the night with Bowie." Buffy raised an eyebrow and said, "Ooo. Does this mean the two are..." Andi cut off Buffy and said, "Yes. I think they really are so close to getting married now. I'm so happy for them... and now I just wish _I_ could be as happy as them." A concerned Buffy said, "What's wrong?" As Andi and Buffy both sat down together Andi said, "It's Jonah. We got back together... and then we broke up... again. My... brain and my heart just can't take it anymore. I... I can't think straight anymore." Then Buffy said, "Andi... you need to do something to help yourself relax. Do something fun." Andi suddenly smiled and said, "I know. Since you coming over reminds me of when we used to have play dates together, lets do our favorite thing we loved to do during play dates when we were little." A confused Buffy said, "You mean..." An excited Andi said, "Yes. Lets take a bubble bath together!"

Minutes later, a completely naked Andi and Buffy were both sitting with their knees up as they sat in a cramped bath tub together." Andi had a disappointing look on her face as she said, "I always remembered the bath tub being bigger when we used to do this." With a straight forward tone Buffy said, "Andi, the tub wasn't bigger back then. We were just smaller. We're women now." Andi sighed and said, "Yeah. I'm a woman now... who can't figure out her love life." Buffy then said, "Andi... it'll all work out for you. Some guy is bound to notice you one day. You've got great hair, fantastic skin, and your breasts are looking so fine." As Andi looked down at her breasts to examine them she said, "You think? I mean my rack is nowhere near as good as yours." Buffy began to blush a bit as she said, "Really? Andi Mack thinks I've got better looking boobs than her?" Andi smiled as she said, "Yeah. I mean... you're just perfect Buffy. I wish I had you build; and of course: your confidence." Buffy then said, "Oh, I'm not as confident as you think Andi." A smiling Andi said, "Of course you are. When you want something, you just go for it. Everything's always simpler with you." Buffy then said, "Well... sometimes I wish I was more kind, more patient, and more caring like you are. I think sometimes my competitive streak keeps me from making more friends. But you put up with me and I can't thank you enough for that. Everything's always better with you Andi Mack." A smiling Andi said, "Aww. Thanks." Andi then reached over to hug Buffy. Buffy smiled as she felt Andi's body press against hers. Then Andi broke the hug with Buffy but began to lean on her as she said, "Why can't my love life be as simple as my friendship with you?" Buffy's face began to blush more as she said, "I... I don't know."

That evening, Andi and Buffy were both wearing bath robes as they were sitting on the couch and watching TV together. Andi already had laid her head on the couch and was becoming more tired. As she yawned, Andi said, "Can we watch one more episode?" A smiling Buffy said, "We should really be going to bed now." Andi began to close her eyes as she said, "Just... one... more..." Andi then closed her eyes completely and began to lay completely still. Buffy leaned over to Andi and said, "Andi. You awake? Andi?" Andi made no response or movement. Buffy then turned off the TV as she said, "Well... I'm glad we did this. I missed you when I had moved away Andi." Buffy then stood up and began to walk out of the room. But then Buffy stopped, looking at the still Andi, took a deep breath, and then said, "Actually... I missed you a lot when I moved away Andi. I mean I missed everyone but... when I thought about missing you, my heart beat faster and faster. It ached knowing I wouldn't see you that day. Andi... you're the best friend I ever had. Other friendships I have are enjoyable, but my friendship with you... it's the most real thing I've ever known in my life. And that's why I need you to know..." Buffy then leaned her head over close to Andi and whispered, "I love you Andi Mack." Buffy then looked at the motionless Andi whose eyes were still closed. Buffy then began to walk out of the room but then stopped for a moment. Buffy then closed the door in front of her loudly and turned her head to see if Andi would get up or move. However, Andi continued to lay still. Buffy sighed and then opened the door again, walked into the bedroom, and closed the door behind her. However seconds after Buffy closed the door a second time, Andi immediately opened her eyes. Andi then sat up as she had a stunned and surprised look on her face.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Andi Decides

Andi sat still on the bed of her bedroom in a daze. She was awake, but not moving or responding to anything. Eventually Bex walked in and said, "Hey Andi. What's going on? You looked like your entire world got flipped and turned upside down." Andi then said, "It has. So much of what I thought I knew about my life has completely changed now." Bex then said, "Okay. Well you already know you were my secret baby throughout your entire childhood. So what could top that?" Andi sighed and said, "I found out that Buffy is in love with me. Like: like, like, in love with me." A stunned looking Bex said, "Wow. Well... I guess that's pretty crazy as well. I mean not as big as discovering your sister is your mom crazy but..." Andi cut Bex off and said, "What am I supposed to do mom? I... I don't know." Bex sighed and said, "I'm sorry. So... how did you find out?" Andi then said, "We were having a sleepover. I thought Buffy had something important to talk about. So I pretended being asleep so she would confess whatever was on her mind." Bex then said, "Wait. You do that too? Did I teach you that technique? Or could it be genetic?" A frustrated Andi then said, "Buffy is in love with me mom. And I... don't know how I feel about _her_ anymore." Andi then covered her face with a pillow for an entire minute.

Bex sat silently next to Andi for a while but then said, "Andi... you have some important choices to make. But I will tell you... don't take the path that seems easier. That's what I did back when I was a teenager. I could've tried to stay together with Bowie. I could've tried to raise you. But I didn't try to stay with Bowie and I didn't try to raise you because I thought life would be easier if I didn't do those things. But the easy choice wasn't the right choice. You have to follow your heart Andi. It's time to ask yourself what and who makes you happiest. And once you discover that... hold onto it as tight as you can, no matter how crazy or hard it may seem." Andi sat silent and quiet for a moment. Then Andi finally broke then silence and said, "I... I think I... I think I need to find Buffy."

Buffy was walking through the park alone. Suddenly she saw Andi running over to her. A confused Buffy said, "Andi?" Andi then stopped in front of Buffy and said, "Buffy... I have to admit something... I... I was actually awake the other night during our sleepover when you turned off the TV and... I heard everything you said to me." A surprised Buffy then suddenly with a very nervous voice said, "Oh, you... well... I... I knew you were awake and was just messing with you. I... I was trying to get you to jump up so I could say I got you and..." Suddenly Andi put her hands on Buffy's head and then immediately moved it towards her. Andi then closed her eyes and suddenly she found herself kissing Buffy. Immediately Buffy closed her eyes as she put her arms around Andi and kept her close at the two middle school age girls continued to kiss. Eventually the two broke the kiss to look into the others' eyes. A smiling Andi said, "You were saying?" Buffy smirked as she said, "Nothing."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...** _(Oh yes, you better believe there is more story to tell)_


	5. Our First Time

Andi and Buffy both were running onto a beach wearing bikinis as they held hands and ran into the water together. The two smiled as they splashed each other with water for a bit and then kissed the other. Eventually they held hands as they walked down the beach together. As they walked, Andi said, "This has been the best day ever. I really enjoy spending time with you girlfriend." Buffy giggled as she said, "Well I really enjoying spending time with you girlfriend." Andi giggled as she looked around and said, "Hey. You know we haven't passed anybody on our walk for a long time now. It looks like this beach area is deserted." Buffy then said, "Yeah. I guess so." Andi then looked out at the ocean as she said, "The sun is starting to set. We're alone. We love each other. Buffy... maybe this... this is the right time to have... our _first time_." A wide eyed Buffy said, "Wait. You mean you're ready to..." Andi nodded her head and said, "Yeah. I know we're young and haven't been together long but... I love you Buffy. And I want to give myself completely to you." Buffy smiled as she said, "And I want nothing more than to completely share myself with you."

As the sun began to set, Andi laid down on the sand as Buffy who was on her hands and knees, hovered over Andi. The two looked into each other's eyes and smiled as Buffy moved her body down and began to kiss Andi. As the two middle school age girls began to kiss, they began to wrap their arms around each other and began to move their hands up and down the others' body. The two both fiddled with the back of the others' bikini top. Eventually both girls had torn the others' bikini top off and threw it to the ground. Andi then moved her hands down and grabbed Buffy's bikini bottom trying to take it off for Buffy, but put her hands right on Buffy's underage butt cheeks. Buffy giggled as she felt Andi touch her buttocks and then moved her hands behind herself and helped Andi slip her bikini bottom off. Andi then moved her hands down and slipped her own bikini bottom off, and now: both Andi and Buffy were completely naked as they lay together in the sand.

The two underage girls then began to kiss again as they wrapped their arms around the other tight. Andi then moved her head down and began to kiss and lick Buffy's breasts as she had her tongue play with Buffy's underage nipples. Buffy moaned as she began to dig her fingers into Andi's short dark hair. Then Buffy pushed Andi down into the sand hard as she moved her head down and then took her turn to suck on Andi's young breasts. Andi smiled at the sensation of Buffy's mouth on her sensitive skin. Then as Buffy sucked on Andi more, Andi began to grab Buffy's hair with her two hands hard as Andi began to moan loudly.

Eventually the two stopped what they were going just so they could look into each other's eyes. The two began to sweat and look nervous. Then Andi put her hands on Buffy's face and gently pulled Buffy down closer as they began to kiss again. The two wrapped their arms around each other as their bodies pressed against each other tighter than ever. The two young teen girls then wrapped their legs around each other as they began to each rub their womanhood against the other. Andi held Buffy's back with her two hands while Buffy squeezed Andi's young buttocks hard. The two's bodies shook as they continued to each rub their womanhood against the other. Then suddenly the two both hit their climax at the same time. They released their womanly liquids onto the other. Then Buffy collapsed next to Andi. The two looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Finally for the first time in their lives... the two were completely happy.

 **THE END (FOR NOW)**


	6. Getting Caught Doing IT

Andi and Buffy both walked into Andi's home wearing rain coats as Andi said, "Sorry about suggesting we go to the pool today. I should've check the weather." Buffy and Andi then took off their rain coats showing they were wearing bikinis underneath as Buffy said, "That's okay. I mean we were already dressed to get wet right?" Andi smirked as she said, "Yeah. Although you know... I think you're a little hotter when you're _rain wet_ versus _pool wet_." Buffy made a smirk as she said, "And I think you're a little hotter when you're wet from both rain water and sweat." Buffy then immediately grabbed a hold of Andi and kissed her. The two middle school age girls wrapped their arms around each other's bodies as they began to kiss passionately. Then Buffy suddenly tripped backwards and fell on the couch with Andi on top of her. The two girls giggled a bit as they both made sexy smiles at the other. Andi then said, "So, do you wanna..." A smiling but surprised looking Buffy said, "What? Right here? Right now?" Andi then said, "Come on. We've already done it twice on your couch. It's _my_ couch's turn now." Buffy then reached behind her back and undid the back of her bikini top. Buffy then tossed her bikini top to the ground allowing Andi to look at her now topless teenage body. As Buffy began to trail her fingers around the nipples of her young breasts she said, "Go ahead and make your way with me Andi Mack." Andi grinned as she sat up and put her hands behind her back and began untying her own bikini top.

But then just as Andi tossed her bikini top to the ground, the front door opened... and Bex and Bowie walked in. Andi's parents immediately went wide eyed as they saw Andi right in their eye view with her teenage breasts in their full glory for them to see. Bex immediately raised her head saying, "What's going on here!?" The still topless Buffy then sat up and looked at the two adults as she said, "Oh God. We're screwed." Bowie after seeing Buffy for a split second, covered his eyes as he said, "Oh God. I have seen things I should not have seen" Andi and Buffy immediately began to cover their breasts with pillows as Andi said, "Mom. Dad. I can explain." Bex then said, "Oh you can explain. But you'll be hearing a lot from the _two of us_ first." Bowie whose eyes were still covered said, "But please get dressed first. I feel like I broke the law by simply looking at you two just now."

Several minutes later: a fully clothed Andi and Buffy were sitting in chairs facing Bex and Bowie who were sitting across from them on the couch. Andi and Buffy were both looking down and humiliated as Bex said, "Now look. We want to be clear first; we don't hate either of you two. Andi, no matter what you do, me and your father will always love. And Buffy, we've always been incredibly fond of you. And we're happy you love Andi so much but..." Bowie then cut Bex off and said, "But you two really need to be careful at what you're doing. I mean... do you know what you were both were about to do?" Andi then said, "I know, I know. We're too young to be having sex. You're both gonna tell me how you two having sex at a young age got mom pregnant. But we're both girls. Buffy is not gonna get me pregnant. And we've only done it with each other, so it's not like we're gonna any STD's or anything." Bex then said, "Andi, there's more concerns that come with sex than getting pregnant or STD's. Andi, sex produces a hormone in the body known as Oxycontin. It... it's kind almost like nature's version of a love potion. It causes you to love the person you're making love with even more. And when you're young and experiencing all sorts of new emotions and new feelings for the first time... it kind of screws around with them if you're not careful." Bowie then said, "Look Andi. If you start having sex with someone at a young age and then break up with them... it can leave you feeling more hurt than ever." Buffy then boldly sat up straight and said, "Mr. Quinn, listen. I love Andi. I would never hurt her. She's been my best friend since I was little and being around her makes me feel happier than anything in the world. That isn't a new feeling I've been going though. It's a feeling I've had nearly my entire life." Andi then said, "Mom. Dad. We love each other and... you can't tell us how we're supposed to do that."

Bex was quiet for a moment and then said, "You're right. You do both love each other. And it's wrong for us to control how you feel. My mother tried to do that with me years ago, and it did play a part in hurting me and Bowie's relationship." Bowie then reluctantly said, "Girls... Bex is right. You're both growing up. You're teenagers now that do have the right to explore your sexuality. But please remember, sex is always preceded by love. If you mess around with it like a game, it will make you a loser. It's meant to be special, intimate, and something only two people should share." Andi nodded and said, "Yes dad. I know." Bowie then said, "You two need to be absolutely careful doing this. And if you're considering doing something... _boldly new_ in your relationship, we want you to talk to us first." Bex then looked at Buffy and said, "And Buffy... I know it's weird for you to have you be a part of this conversation with our family. But... me and Bowie do care about you." Buffy nodded and said, "I know. And it's okay. Since my dad is rarely around and my mother is deployed so much, sometimes it feels like you two are like my second... well... you know." Bex and Buffy then stood up and then Bex hugged Buffy as she said, "I know. And I am so honored to know you think of me that way." Bowie and Andi then stood up as Bowie hugged Andi and said, "We only want what's best for you Andi, okay?" Andi smiled as she said, "Thanks dad."

The next day Andi and Buffy were walking out of the pool and into the girls locker room as a smiling Buffy said, "Well at least we got our swim in today." As the two girls took off their bikinis Andi said, "Yeah. That was definitely a lot more enjoyable than our _talk_ yesterday. Oh God, that was so awkward." Buffy made a little smile as she said, "Actually... it was kind of nice. My own parents never did _the talk_ with me. I think both always assumed the other did it. So... it was actually kind of nice to get it finally." Andi looked at Buffy with a raised eyebrow and a smile as she said, "You're lucky I love you so much, because if anyone else said they enjoyed hearing my parents talk about sex with them, I'd call them insane." The two girls then began to shower next to one another. As they both began to wash their hair Buffy said, "Andi... you know how your dad said sex is preceded by love and that it should only be shared by two people?" A casual sounding Andi said, "Yeah." Buffy then said, "Andi... I... I think the reason why I have sex with you is because... I love you. I mean like... totally completely in mind, body, and soul love you. And I really do believe sex should be something shared by just two people... till death do they part." A confused looking Andi said, "Buffy, what are you saying?" Buffy then took a step towards Andi and said, "Andi Mack... I... I want us to get married one day." A startled but smiling Andi said, "What? But we're still in middle school." Buffy then said, "I know. But... when we're old enough... will you marry me?" Andi then looked right into Buffy's eyes and said, "Buffy... you're the only person in existence my heart beats for now. There will never be anyone else. So yes Buffy. I'll marry you." A big smile went across Buffy's face, and then a big smile went across Andi's face. The two girls immediately kissed and wrapped their arms around each other's naked bodies. Eventually the two broke their kiss as a smiling Buffy said, "I'm so glad I accepted I had a crush on you." Andi smiled back and said, "Me too."

 **THE END**


End file.
